The invention preferably relates to angiography systems, which are used for interventional operations on the heart for instance. Such angiography systems are generally represented by C-arm x-ray devices. It is possible to generate three-dimensional (3D) or even four-dimensional (4D corresponds to 3D plus time) image data using angiography systems, like is known for instance from DE 10 2004 048 209 B3.
One problem with the use of 3D or 4D volume data during the intervention is the introduction of real-time fluoroscopy images in conjunction with the volume data.
A so-called 2D/3D registration is normally used to solve this problem. The real-time fluoroscopy image is shown in a fused state with a view of the volume data which is suited to the current position of the C-arm, as is known for instance in DE 10210646A1.
The function of the real-time tracking of the 3D view during changes to the C-arm position or the adjustment of the C-arm to a manually selected 3D view is particularly useful here. This is realized for instance in the product AXIOM Artis by the company Siemens with the features “Adjust 3D” and “Adjust C-Arm” (“syngo Workplace Operator Manual VB13 and higher”, © Siemens AG, Order no.: AX42-010.621.54.02.02, which can be ordered from Siemens AG, Medical Solutions Angiography, Fluoroscopic and Radiographic Systems Siemensstrasse 1, D-91301 Forchheim, Deutschland, http://www.siemens.com/medical).
The said function is essentially restricted in that it only allows the use of a static 3D data record to set the C-arm at a certain point in time. If a moving object, e.g. a heart, is to be examined and/or operated, the optimum C-arm setting can only be performed for a certain heart phase. 4D data could previously not be used for “Adjust C-Arm”.
This method is unfavorable particularly with structures which implement the complex movements, like for instance the aorta valve. To assist with procedures, like for instance the interventional aorta valve replacement, it is expedient if a tracked optimum view of the valve plane is achieved in real-time.